


A Murder Board In the Closet

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: Sara's really not gonna find a murder board in Ava's closet. But not sure about others.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 106





	A Murder Board In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so...Plz pardon my mistakes；）  
> And I just want a Dexter reference XD

"Who is the most prolific serial killer in the United States? "

"Ted Bundy, " Ava replied without thinking, "Although in my opinion John Wayne Gacy had way more victims than he confessed. "

Sara looked at her strangely.

"What? " Ava shrugged and twitched her mouth innocently. "Everyone has their hobbies! "

When Ray regretfully informed Ava that she was wrong, Sara almost missed one of Ava's most adorable expressions by drinking coffee (one of them anyway, Sara thought, just like the look on her face when she asked her to move in with her). Ava rubbed the box from Ray, "What? A high-profile female serial killer? No. I would have heard of her."

She pushed the cereal box down hard to Ray, and announced in proud, "The box is wrong. "

Sara held her coffee, smirked at Ava for a moment by herself before she spoke up, "Unless... Gideon? "

"Sounds like we're going mindhunting in the Big Easy. "

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Blondes killed in locked rooms. That's the MO of Mike the Spike. "

"Am I gonna find a murder board in your closet? "

Ava Looked up, blinked a several times. She shaked her head and whispered. "Nope." Pouting in denial. 

* * *

Magical creatures always surprised you when you thought they were dead.

"The Dybbuk is alive. "Sara said, as long as the lights went out. The emergency lights made a blood-liked reflection in the room. 

"Fine, I'll go fix Gideon. "

"And **I'M GONNA GO CATCH** A **SERIAL KILLER**! " Ava said in extreme excitement. 

"You're way too excited about this." Sara said, looked amused.

It's way too hot anyway.

So Sara grabbed Ava's face into a "don't mess up the mission/ my girlfriend is too hot to resist" kiss. 

* * *

"So, I'm not gonna find a murder board or a serial killer scrapbook in your closet? " After the celebrating sex, Sara getting out of their bed and teased.

Ava propped up her upper body and shrugged. "check it out, by all means, babe. I've came out. There's nothing to hide. "

"Oh, Geez, Ava Sharpe, the woman who came out of the closet, " Sara laughed, opened the closet dramatically.

"It seems to be true, " Sara said, glancing wildly around it. "There's no a Ava Sharpe hiding there. "

Ava raised her glass to Sara in proud. "Like I said, out and proud, baby. "

"And what is this? " Sara pulled out a drawer in her closet and found something.

"What? It's nothing, " Ava says casually, and a second later her eyes widen, "-Don't! "

But Sara had taken the box out of and opened it.

It's the profile of Sara "White Canary" Lance, back then when she was a Time Bureau fugitive.

"Sara, I'm so sorry. " Ava jumped out of bed, walking toward, "I can expl-"

"Don't be, " Sara said, turning to Ava with a smirk, she was clearly amused, second time in one day. "I thought this was highly confidential? "

Ava had a "you caught me" look on her face, she closed her eyes in embarrassment and her face started to burn, "You were the most dangerous, annoying, beautiful, Time Bureau fugitive, and hot, and I've been looking at your file for five years... " Ava's voice trailed off, his face even redder.

"Who are you, " Sara Scoffs at her. "Dexter? "

"God, this is so embarrassing... " Ava said, covering her face with hands.

Sara, on the other hand, looking through her own file in interesting. "You even took notes? " Sara laughed, pointing the handwriting at the bottom of the page.

"I'm kind of a big fan of yours... " Ava's voice dripped through his fingers.

"So, " Sara said in a sexy tongue only in bed, "am I your favorite serial killer? "

Realizing that Sara wasn't angry, Ava showed her face carefully, clasping her hands in excitement. "Yes! "

Sara gave Ava THAT smirk which is Ava's favourite and threw Ava into their bed like a trained assassin. 


End file.
